Suffering and Madness
by DayLightDove
Summary: AU. Maka is asked one day by a strange group of people to help find their lost friend Soul. Maka agrees and joins their group. When they find Soul, it does not begin the happy ending. Instead it is only the begining.


**Ok so this is only my second Soul Eater story but please enjoy.**

* * *

It started off as a normal day on Death Island for Maka. She was in the woods practicing her skills with her scythe, when there was a sudden noise from behind her. Maka picked up her scythe, its black blade glistening in the sun, and walked towards the sound. As she got closer, she could make out the sound of people talking.

"Who's there?" Maka asked, scythe ready.

"Please don't attack," a girl's voice pleaded, "We came to ask you for help." With that a raven haired girl came out of the bushes. She looked about Maka's age so about 15. Her dark blue eyes had so much kindness in them.

"What do you mean we?" Maka asked, "I only see you."

"Right...um come out you guys." The girl called to the bushes. Four more people came out. They all looked about the same age as the first girl except for maybe the short blonde, cheerful one; she might be a year or two younger. Then standing next to her was a girl with longer blonde hair but they both had blue eyes. There were also two boys. One had gold eyes and black hair with three white stripes o the left side, and the other had turquoise hair that went up to a point like a star, and green-blue eyes. He also had a star on his right shoulder.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Maka asked not dropping her defense.

"I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The raven haired girl, Tsubaki, introduced.

The turquoise haired boy spoke up, "I am the almighty Black*Star!"

"I'm Death the kid," The boy with stripes in his hair said, "Call me Kid."

"I'm Liz Thompson," The taller blonde spoke up then pointed to the shorter one, "and my sister Patty."

"Hello!" Patty said cheerfully.

"Won't you tell us your name?" Tsubaki asked, "Don't worry we won't attack so you can also drop your scythe."

Maka didn't know why but she felt as though she could trust these people. She put down the scythe and answered, "Maka, Maka Albarn."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maka Albarn." Kid said with a bow.

"What is it you want?" Maka asked her green eyes watching them all carefully as their smiles fell from their faces.

"Well you see a friend of ours went missing and we'd like you to help us." Tsubaki answered.

"Why me?" Maka asked, "I mean why don't you ask someone else?"

"We tried but they would always run away when they saw his picture." Tsubaki answered.

"That and when they found out what we each are." Liz said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked.

"Patty and I are gunner thieves, Black*Star is an assassin, Kid is a god of death, and Tsubaki is a white mage." Liz answered getting strait to the point.

"What about your friend?" Maka continued with the questions.

"His name is Soul 'Eater' Evans he is a demon." Kid answered. Maka took a step back.

"Wait before you get any idea's Soul won't, can't, harm you," Tsubaki said quickly, "He only eats the souls of those who are corrupted."

Maka let out the breath she was holding and asked, "What does he look like?"

"We have a picture that Kid drew, Kid?" Liz said as Kid took out the picture. It wasn't colored so the group had to explain what colors his hair and eyes were. She found out that his wild hair that spiked to the left side of his head was pure white, and that his eyes were blood red. He also had shark-like teeth and a slight tan, but not as tan as Black*Star.

"Of course he doesn't always look like that." Kid said as Maka gave his a confused look, "As a demon he can turn into a wolf with pure white fur and red eyes."

"He's a big fluffy puppy!" Patty shouted.

"He may sound powerful but he's not as powerful as the great me!" Black*Star shouted.

"How did he go missing?" Maka asked.

"That's a long story." Kid answered.

"Then let's head to my house, you can tell me about it there." Maka said as she began to lead the way to her house.

Once they arrived Maka told them to all stay in the main room while she made sure her dad wasn't home.

"Ok he's not home so we're good." She said as she looked at them all sitting in seats. She sat down as well then said, "Now tell me about your story."

Tsubaki took a deep breath and began,

* * *

_"Soul, why do you keep stopping and looking behind you?" Liz asked._

_"I feel like we're being watched."Soul answered_

_"Are you sure Soul?" Tsubaki asked. But instead of answering, there was a flash of light and Soul was a wolf, growling towards the trees. The next thing that happened was that they were surrounded by men._

_"What the hell?" Kid screamed._

_"Who do these guys think they are," Black*Star shouted, "They think they can take on a god like me!"_

_"We don't want to fight," one man said, "just give us the demon."_

_Soul smirked and with flash of light he was back._

_"So it's me you want," He said, "Ok then you have to catch me."_

_He then jumped up and ran off into the woods. The men followed after as the group just stood there._

_"Soul!" Tsubaki shouted snapping everyone out of their shocked state._

_"What is he thinking?" Liz shouted._

_But when they ran after them, they found no tracks to follow._

* * *

"We never saw him again." Tsubaki finished

"Actually I never told you guys but I think I saw Soul one night while you were all asleep." Liz said, "I wasn't sure but I think I saw a red eyed, pure white wolf starring at us, hidden in a bush."

"Why didn't you go after it?" Patty yelled, "It might have been him."

"As soon as it saw me starring at it, it vanished." Liz answered.

"I'm in," Maka said gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Tsubaki breathed

"I'm in," Maka repeated pulling on her trench coat and smoothening out her skirt, "When do we start looking?"

"We can start now!" Black*Star shouted as everyone stood up. That's when Maka noticed that Liz had a small bag with her.

"Liz what's in the bag?" Maka asked

"Corrupted souls," Liz answered, "They're for Soul incase he hasn't eaten in days."

Maka nodded in understanding and they headed out. They were going to find Soul no matter how long it took.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**And to clearify some things yes they live on an island called Death Island. It's only city is Death City and the island is located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Everyone is going to be wearing what they wore in the show, and Soul will be wearing his second outfit.**

**Any other questions you are free to ask I just thought I'd get those out of the way.**

**Until the next chapter! :D **


End file.
